


Supernatural (Fan  Role-played Series)

by LoneWolf01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester Find out they have a Sister Named Bella Winchester, then it goes to stranger things then on out, WHO AND WHY is this happening.. Why is there sister they never knew of coming back, is she here for more then what she says, is she working with Lucifer?





	1. Who is SHE!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoneWolf01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/gifts), [Everybody-Else](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everybody-Else), [Are you giving it to someone else_ (wewasteawayourlives)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewasteawayourlives/gifts).



Sam and Dean started walking around Looking to see if they would find, or if they would get a call to help someone, But instead Dean gets a call from there uncle, he picks it up and there uncle says " Hey, Um Dean, Sam you may want to come over here i have a surprise for you two." Dean then says in a harsh like voice " What kind of Surprise is it?" Sam then said " We should just go over there and check it out, and stop Questioning him, for he is supposed to be resting.." As they were on there way there Darko was laying on the street after being hit in the head by some sort of club. Sam then says in wonder " Dean do you feel like we are just being followed?" when they where there, There uncle then said " So, here is Um your sister, Bella." As Bella's name was said the unconscious Demon started to "sleep" walk randomly bumping into things walking slowly toward the house. She then said " Hey, Sam, Dean It's been awhile, you know.." after saying that, she feels a shiver come down her spine, then she says " Dean, Sam Demon Outside, He, Uh Wants me..." after saying that she fainted, falling to the ground from the loss of blood. Dean then said " Can this night get any weirder, first we find our long, lost sister, we never knew of, then She is being chased by a demon, and Now we know she is also Badly Hurt!" he said in a harsh like voice. Sam then said " I never, knew we had a sister name Bella, I always thought it was only me and you Dean." there uncle then said " Boy's, i lied, i was never the one who put you in that closet the night your mother and farther was killed, It.. It was her, She saved your life, that night and she also dropped you on my doorstep, knowing you guys would be saver away from her, then with her, but either way she was wrong, so she had to come back and get help from you guys.." he said in voice that made it sound like he should of said it years ago. Darko just grown's as he flops against the door and falls on the floor. Dean then said " What the Hell, was that, Sam can you go check it out while i, try to help our So called Sister.." Sam then looked at dean, like fine, but after that i'll kill you he thought in a Sarcastic way. Sam, opened the door and saw a person laying, there blacked out, he then moved out of the way and showed, Dean and then Dean said in a harsh like voice " So maybe this is the so called demon, our sister Bella was talking about.." Sam then said " Ya never know, so lets just bring him in, and see if he is the demon, trying to take are so called sister, if so, we'll be Ready to Face Lucifer, with his shadow, Darko, i think it was what she, named the demon.." Darko slowly opened his eyes and said "who am I? as in I know my name but what did I do who was I?also where am I?" he wondered.Dean then said " Son of a ***** Who is this Guy, Wake Up Bella, F***in Wake, Up and Answer my Question!" There uncle then said " Dean, SHUT UP, and let her Heal, she traveled for your help and this is how you Welcome your own sister!" Sam then said " True, Dean she needs the rest.." Dean then stared at darko, and said " Who the heck are you, Some kind of Demon, if so, Be ready, I'm After you.." Sam then Said " Shut up, he done harm unless he done this to our sister if so, Then, Yeah you can do it.." he said. "am I a demon?I have horns and wings but I don't feel Darkness inside just emptiness." Dean then said " Dude, That's because you are Lucifer thee devils, Shadow, you feel nothing but Have all features.." Sam then said " YOU.. You did this to are sis.." before Sam could finish, Bella Wakes up and says. " No, Not him, I Told you if i see you Slimy Slum Bag Face again, I'll send you where every the heck you came from, or worse Kill you myself.." she then walks, while hurting and then, Kicks Darko in the stomachache, and yell's " You Slum Bag, Get Out, Now, Your Just going to inform the devil, That I'm DANG WELL ALIVE, and Where he can kill me, or worse let his own, shadow or make my own brothers turn against me, and Kill me.." she yelled Dean and Sam looked at each other then her, like what the heck just happened, there uncle then said " Now you, see You guys act like that all the time, and so does she, Now You know she is your sister.." Dean then said " Yeah, I guess... I guess your right, But still Why would she come back after all of these years.." he said Darko spits out blood after the kick "ow that hurt. and who is this the devil guy you speak of I would remember a stupid name like that," Darko then rolls onto his back to stop choking on his own blood. Dean then says " What the heck, You do not Know Lucifer the Beloved Angel that was cast out by the lord, YOU ARE HIS SHADOW, he lost his shadow, and NOW, he WANTS MY SISTER!" she then, said " You, Better get our you'll be, here for a long while.." but before she knew it after kicking him, she was found by Lucifer, he then said " Hmm... My My, What do we have here, the whole Winchester family reunited again.." and then he gave her, breast cancer stage 4. Darko then stands and flops against her "you will die if I don't heal you soon" Darko Explains that his blood is Immune to cancer. Bella, then backs away, from the devil's shadow she then said " Get away, He is after you, we are not fighting for you Darko, I rather die then let the devil's shadow heal me.." Dean then said " The heck with this, lets just put her on the bed, and stick a IV in her arm, and see if she gets better if not, let the demon in, Sam take part of her also like they did, same, otherwise well, she will live.." he said. Darko bites his hand till it bleeds then he pours the blood in a IV bag."there now stop calling me the shadow I want to be called Darko and I want to be treated kindly." Dean, then runs over there, Not Happy "Sorry Darko, But We do not know you so, Good and How do you KNOW are sister, so, i don't mind you helping but your blood is not being transferred into her.." he said trying not to sound so rude. "you only need a drop of my blood and it won't turn her into a demon i'm not a vampire or werewolf." Darko just sits against a wall waiting for them to start treating him with respect. Sam then said " Sorry, Darko, I'm Sam and This is Dean, and this is are Sister Bella Winchester.." they said "thank you for now introducing your selves. If we got on bad terms before I'm sorry for that but for now I want to help after all your sister at least told me what my name was."Darko says Stretching his wings and yawning. Sam then said " Um, Darko how did you even know are sister, Because when are uncle said Her name, also Known as Bella you just Came and fell at her door.." he said in wonder. "actually that was just a coincidence I was hit really hard by some a** hole. and that's all I can remember." Dean then looked at him like he is nuts, then said " Fine, only Part of you Stupid Blood." Sam then said " Be nice.."Darko gets a needle and takes some of his blood and injects it into Bella's IV. the IV fluid turns red and enters her blood stream. "that should do it." darko says while stroking Bella's face. Then she starts saying Some stuff like " John/ Dad, No Dad, Do not try it he will kill you, I know he will kill me, Bella just go and hide your brothers and make sure nothing happens to them, and if you here, screaming, Just stay there okay, She then said Okay dad.." Dean then says " Well, i guess that means she is.. are sister after all if she knew are farther's name was john.." She hears Screaming, she lifts up and says " NO.. Dad!!""poor thing has been through so much." Darko the kisses her fore head."you need to rest you had cancer but you just got cured." She then says " Why, did you do that for.." as she then pulls the I.V knowing that she still needs it, dean comes over there then sticks it back in.


	2. How Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back to it again.

"don't worry I won't harm you Bella ." She then said" Okay, but what in the world happened.." "I'll let dean and all tell you that as I'm not to good at telling stories." " She then said, Oh, okay,.."* Darko sat down next to her*Dean, then says " Well you see, Bella you Kinda well fainted and where injured by Sir Nasty Lucifer the devil himself giving you cancer, and now well this guy right here.." he says while grunting his teeth, "Just Cu.." He never finish he was fixing to pull out the gun, then Sam said " HEY!.. DEAN.. What the heck are you doing!" He yelled while pulling the gun away from him.. "Please don't shoot me I haven't done anything to harm you only help you." Darko said cowering a bit."Sam then said " Yeah i know, but dean sure does not.." "Unfortunately so it seems." Darko said, sighing afterwards She then Got up knowing she was still weak as hell, Trying to stop her brother dean from shooting him it shot here in the leg, and ribs she fell flat on the floor shocked and in alot of pain.. She then said " Why, dean why did you do That?" Darko ran and tried to stop the bleeding. "Hold in there helps coming as I can't let you die." Darko said holding her so she wouldn't bleed   
She then said out of the blue, " Hurry my love, I am fading.." she then gasps at what she said. He kissed her blushing a bit, she slowly closed her eyes. Darko was healing her with the kiss. she was still breathing but she closed her eye.. He cuddled her keeping her warm,she was freezing cold like a ice barge. "Get her a blanket she's freezing!" Darko shouted still warming her, Dean said "here take this " *While he grunted his teeth in anger.*Darko wrapped her up in the blanket and kissed her again before going back to cuddling,she was bleeding, from somewhere needing medicine she mumbles " I.. need med.." Before she blacks out, and was still cold, but getting colder then a ice barge by the second. "Get her some medicine!" Darko said still hugging her for her dear life .dean then gave him some medicine to give to her. Darko injected it into her then he added more blankets.before Bella Winchester knew it she was healed, but still weak as before her brothers Sam and Dean Winchester where urging about Darko, That he needs to leave, She just stood there in the door way for the kitchen where she can hear them from 3 miles away since they live in a big house, they did not know she was there, Then she then says .. "Um, Okay Strange.." then she start's walking off then falls down like she was being messed with from The demon who has always been following her. Darko ran over before she hit the floor and dived catching her, he can't let you get hurt..." Darko said blushing Dean and Sam Winchester walk over then and look's at where she layed at How she got there. "She fell again so I caught her..." Darko said blushing with Bella in his arms as he was on the floor. *Marcy walks in the house, She had some cuts and scratches on her arms, she was bleeding, slowly, Noticing the other two* "Mind If I ask, What the hell is going on?" "Nothing I'm just helping the woman I love..." Darko said carrying Bella to the sofa to lay her down ."Dean, Wheres the gauze?" *Marcy asks as she digs through the kitchen* Dean then said, "Marcy it is nice to see you again, But Now if your hurt that bad, We may need a extra hand, Um.. We Found are lost sister how we know this,she Really knows us first she comes and she is hurt super bad, and Now you are hurt, Also the Gauze is in the bathroom first we need it to wrap up our sister's, wound's." he said. Darko's wings erupt from his back to protect Bella "I can heal Bella .. I'll use my clothes to make a good bandage..." She then said " But It was, Not Working.." "Fine, but if you hurt her I'll never forgive you!" Darko hands over Bella. He then says " We WILL never hurt her." "Just let me kiss her good bye..." Darko said giving her a kiss and then waiting for her to come back. *Marcy was digging through the bathroom for gauze* Darko went into the bathroom with his wings still out and broken horns visible "oh sorry I didn't know you were in here." Darko said leaving the bathroom Dean then said " Well i just got off the phone with the sheriff of the police station and well We have to go and find out What is Killing People in the Hospital.." Sam then said " see you Again Sister, Also If you want Marcy you can come with us.." he said as walking out to go find out what was killing people in the hospital. *Marcy popped her head out of the bathroom, Then quickly walked out, following Dean* "So, What are the cases here?" *Marcy seemed to keep pace as they walked* Dean then said " Okay, So well we also got a super news, The case is strange either way, for most of the People that where killed, they where not lucky but 1 person was super lucky to get away from the murder, so We have to find out who Is doing the killing, So We may need your help either way and if our sister Bella is better hers also, but for now I do not know, After finding a freaky Demon Named Darko Who Loves are sister.." he said still trying to figure the whole thing out himself. "So first thing first, Check out the vics. What morgue are they at?" *Marcy asked still working things out about this "sister" in her head* Bella then said " hey, wait up, I know i may ruin it up for ya'll but may I come At Least?" He then said " Fine, Also Marcy at first we thought are uncle was joking with us but he was not, And also she really is are sister she knew that are fathers name was Jack and Well it was keep't down low for a long time, so that pretty impossible to find the case folder with his name and recorder's also, Sadly in the hospital it will be harder then ever, Since the Vic's Well where destructed while the murder was killing, So sadly we do not have him caught on cam's so Yeah.." he said while walking towards his Black Mrs Sadie's She then gets around to put her clothes on.."So, No bodies but how are we going to get into the hospital? None of us are injured...Unless..." *Marcy smiled to herself* "One of us can act like were injured some way and get in. But every night the others come in so the person in the hospital can report to them." "Wait no need to act watch this..." Darko said stabbing his own stomach..."you have a way in now...also if it's a demon doing this I will help you..." "That works too." *Marcy said, looking at Dean with a cheeky smile on her face* Darko coughs up blood and collapses digging the knife in a lot deeper *Marcy sighs* "One open wound was enough." *Marcy was wearing a flannel over a black t-shirt, She take the flannel off and wraps it on the wound* Darko's pulse was only 24 bpm and his blood instantly soaked the flannel   
*Marcy quickly dialed 911 and after a chat on the phone she looks back at Darko* "I thought demons dont die. Anyways, Their be here in about 30 minutes." 

"We can...you can't kill us but demons can kill themselves or others...and I'm a exiled demon so I can be seriously harmed by humans..." She then gasp's at the blood, Slowly turns around.. and says " I.. I feel super weird, I Think i was not Ready at.. All for this.." She said while shaking her head. Dean then said " I knew i should have not allowed her to come. now she will be in the hospital.. Ugh *The 911 came and saw her and him, and hurried and got them to the hospital, as they put gas mask's on them and i.v's in* dean then said " great but now we are in but, great and bad.." Darko passes out from blood loss* the ambulance people thought me and darko where together, so they put me and him in the same room dean was trying to tell them that they where not together She slowly awakes up still with the gas masks on and says "who is they i"m your sister not a burglar Dean my brother." dean and Sam turn around with a slight tear in there eye's. I don't move and my heart rate drops rapidly and then flat lined "beeeeeeeeeep.... Bella then said " I'm Going to save him beware okay, You May shoot me brother's.." She then changes into her werewolf form and bites him keeping him alive they knew that was her.. she turns back still with the gown on no blood on it, she then feels weaker then before then says " Sorry, H.." she passed out.." when she awoken she was in her bed at the hospital with the i.v and mask on, and Darko was still there.Darko slowly woke up "worst sleep ever..." Darko said a bit miserable and feeling the bite mark "Did you mark me.... If so then I'm really happy as I really do love you." She then said" What You Think I had to Bite you for Love!" She then said "Sh** No! I had to bite you because you about To die, some demon You Are, But i do Love you!. "I wasn't about to die I was dead I was brought back by you..." She then said " What You where dead I had Just Marked SOMEONE Who was dead already Just wonderful now. She said while spitting the blood up. Dean then said " But the doctors said you had a little pulse left so That's why she did it!" he said in a not happy face. "Well I think I was dead but I don't know why you would care for a pathetic demon like me..." Darko said getting out of bed She then said " But You made me feel special like my brother do, But not the same special like they make me feel."

Darko kisses her passionately "I will always be here for you..." Bella then gets up out of bed, then comes in, Dean then looks at her and says " Ah.. No, You get back into that hospital Bed.." he then look's at Darko And Then says " Uh... You To Darko {Even though i don't Like you} Not to be mean or anything But Still {I don't like you but..} Get Back in bed you two And i Mean NOW!" She then said "Since When are you the boss of me, Never....Also when did i get in here and how Long!?!" He then says " well to be total Sadly 1 year almost 2 years then tomorrow will be 18 months you guys have both been in here, adding up to that leap's to 2 years and 18 months since tomorrow is also Leap Year.." She then says " WHAT We've BEEN HERE 2 Years and 18 Months WHEN IT IS tomorrow!, O*G We need to go NOW!" she said.   
"Wait so I was in a Coma next to Bella.... I suppose I should make up for lost time..." Darko said pulling out a ring and getting on one knee "will you marry me?" She then Looks at him and Says " Uh......... Sure But All that Time I mean we really need to go.." Dean Then said " Bella Why, Would you Lead a Blood line of Winchesters Go to Ugh Demons and Humans/Werewolves Now!, Anyway I have to agree with you on this part to go home.* he walks me and darko to the car.* Dean then looks At Sammy and says " Sammy.. We have to welcome a New Person into the Family.." *he turns toward Darko* then he says " Well, i just turned my head toward Our Sister's new Husband, Who Purposed In that Hospital.." Sammy then yells "Wait?! WHAT!!!!, are sister just got married to a demon!" after dean was done they where on the road to going home. "Is it really that big of a deal that I married your sister...it's nothing compared to what I want to do and that's start a family." She then said "Umm, True Maybe I will Have Children Dean and Sam and Ya'll Be uncles and Darko Will be the dad and i"ll be the mom Just hurry up, i feel funny as heck telling ya'll this." She looks at darko.

 

She then says " When will be, Maybe Tuesday or when we get home?" Dean then says " Um.. Tuesday Not for the rush or Anything But Tuesday." Bella then said " So what do you want to do, the wedding today or Tuesday?" "Today for sure love, I want to have a family..." Darko said cuddling Bella Dean then says " Where here.." She then ran and got Dressed for the wedding the same day he purposed.. "Why not actually..." Darko gets into a suit for the wedding When the preacher said " Do you Bella Winchester Take, Darko to be your husband for as long as you shall live." She said " I do." The preacher then said " Do you Darko Take Bella Winchester to be your Wife as long as you shall Live?" "I do" Darko said smiling and a little nervous. As well as slowly getting hurt from the preacher but he just bared through it He then said " You may Kiss the Bride.." *She kisses him..* then they run down the hall toward deans car* She noticed nothing, then she said " Hey... Your Bleeding." she said while shaking her head. "I'm fine I'll regenerate..." Darko said kissing her "it's just the preacher had a lot of holy water on him.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A New Begging! What else could go Wrong, or what will go Wrong!


	3. Strange?

She then says "Oh.." then she faint's hitting her head slightly on the car. and unable to wake up. "Bella!" Darko shouted cuddling her to keep her safe "just stay with me I'll get you healed up..."   
A Angel Appears and says " Darko, You Can not heal her, You have no demon left, well you do But not Enough to heal her, she needs to be in the hospital or else She will die." he said then was gone Darko takes the wheel and speeds to the nearest hospital "I'm going to get you to the hospital...." a small angel came and said " Good Choice soon You can be a angel, But Also She is slowly not breathing,So You may need to go faster." Darko started to go as fast as the car could go "I'm not going to become a angel I'm still the demon of new forest!" the angel then said" brother darko you'll be part angel like your new wife who is currently holding your children and is hurt badly who may die with your children." "fine but I'm not going to stop accelerating till we get there..." Darko said putting the peddle to the metal The angel then said " Almost there see, its up there.." 

 

Darko pulled up at the location "okay what now." the angel then says" Take her in there and say Hurry she is hurt really bad." Don't Say she has your children. He ran Bella inside and told them "she's hurt bad and needs help fast.." *they listened and saved her life and stabled her.* Darko waited for her to wake up for ages not even leaving her side at all, Not even to get a bite to eat or drink.she finally wakes up in wonder of what happened. "I got you here just in time you were hurt bad" she then says "Oh... How long have i been out?" she asked him. "About 12 hours my love..." Darko said before kissing Bella, she then says " That then means 11 and a half...." She then adds " what is fully wrong?, and how long will we be here, because i know my brother Dean and he dislikes being with out is car for longer then 11 hours.." "I don't know how long we will be here but I sent him a message using your phone....he should be here any minute now..." she then says " Who? dean..., How is he supposed to get here take a taxi?" *She hears him throw a gun toward the taxi and Yell's theirs your Tip* she then says " I stand corrected.." Darko laughs and then sighs "he needs to sort that problem out" She then says "i agree." Dean then says "What happened?" "she hit head head getting in the car..." Darko said looking down Dean then says *nothing because he is not really agreeing..*the doctor walked in "Bella you will make a full recovery, but we found that you are pregnant to half demon children do you want me to remove them, as he must have raped you as no one loves demons." She then says " No, He did not Rape me, only when it is time So they will live but otherwise H***k NO!" she said. 

dean then said " Well, How would you know, *he lifts bella's hand where the ring was placed and the ring where darkos was placed..* See they match." "I would never rape my wife and yes I'm a demon but I haven't done anything wrong at all!" He then says " Oh.. Okay.." "let's just get some drinks..." Darko said before kissing Bella *she fell asleep..* Darko kisses her fore head before just watching her sleep The doctor then Comes in and says " My mistake, She will not be recovering for some time now, We found out she kind of has more then her head, She has a hurt foot and Also Leg and broken ribs so she will be in here longer then this. Also Your Children are doing Fine Mister.Winchester" "I'll stay with her the whole time then...also thanks for letting me know about my children." The doctor then says " Also Umm, Sooner or later your children will be coming.."

Dean then says "Well Lets, get some food and drinks for us and Your wife to make milk for your children." he says before walking out of the hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued Later on After..

**Author's Note:**

> After the end of Supernatural This is where It begins..


End file.
